The invention relates to a ladder top stabilizer device. In particular, the ladder top stabilizer device prevents top skidding of a ladder and provides top lateral stabilizing for a ladder.
There are two typical styles of ladders presently in use, the extension ladder and the step ladder. The extension ladder generally comprises two or more sections, which are coupled to one another. These sections permit one section to slide vertically relative to the other section. This style of ladder typically has its base, or lower end, resting on a supporting base surface, for example, a ground surface, and its upper end leaning against a stationary object, such as but not limited to a wall or roof eaves.
Extreme care should be exercised when positioning an extension ladder so that a person mounting the ladder does not create an undesirable and potentially harmful force vector. The vector force would tend to cause the top of an extension ladder to slide laterally along the wall. Further, the top or upper end of the extension ladder may slide down the wall. This sliding may be prevented by properly setting the angle that the extension ladder is tilted. Thus, a major force vector caused by the load is primarily directly into the wall.
An extension ladder is often subject to lateral sliding along a wall, especially when the user is stretching out to a side more than he or she should stretch, for example to perform work. That is, rather than getting off the ladder and moving the extension ladder, users often lean laterally outward from the side of the ladder. This leaning can cause unbalancing to the point where the extension ladder may slide along the wall and in worse case situations, tip over sideways. This problem is compounded further when the extension ladder's feet are not resting on a planar, horizontal base surface or the wall is very smooth and does not provide suitable frictional gripping between it and the ladder.
Several devices are known in the art for attempting to stabilize an extension ladder at a bottom of a ladder. These known devices are attached to sides of the extension ladder, either permanently or as a removable attachment to stabilize the base of a ladder. These attached stabilizing devices extend from sides of the ladder and are generally connected to the extension ladder by mechanical connectors.
Few top stabilizing ladder devices are evident. One device, which is shaped like a "U", attaches to a top of a ladder and is intended to space the ladder from the supporting wall. The device is believed to be intended to permit a ladder user to be spaced from the wall to perform work on the wall. This device is not believed to be used for ladder top stabilizing, nor is this device capable of being stored in the ladder. Accordingly, these devices make the ladder bulky, heavier, difficult to carry, manipulate, and store, since it adds to the entire weight, volume, and mass of a ladder.
Therefore, a ladder top portion stabilizing, safety device for an extension ladder that provides top lateral stabilizing is needed. Further, a ladder top stabilizer device that is integrally attached to the extension ladder is needed. Furthermore, a ladder top portion stabilizing, safety device for an extension ladder that provides for lateral stability and support on a wall is needed.